


LazyTown Zombie AU

by lookatthisnet (Shsldork)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shsldork/pseuds/lookatthisnet
Summary: Bjorg wakes up to find himself in the middle of a zombie outbreak. (This is unfinished and will remain that way, sorry!)





	LazyTown Zombie AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not planning on finishing this ever, but if you want to continue from where I left off, be my guest! Just make sure you credit me for my portion of the writing if you decide to continue from there, or direct them to my work as well. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I also realized that Stephanie is acting a lot younger than she actually does in the show, but honestly I'm too lazy to rewrite it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

   Björg woke up at the same time he did everyday, bright and early. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head, and glanced at the clock. 7am. He smiled to himself, hopping out of bed and getting into his clothes. He always exercised in the morning after having a good breakfast, but checking his fridge he realized he didn’t have what he needed for a healthy, nutritious breakfast.  
  
   “That’s strange, I thought I bought groceries recently,” he trailed off, talking to his empty home. He sighed, knowing he’d have to make his way to town soon. It was fair to say he lived in the middle of no where, and the city was a long drive from where he lived. He would bike, but that’d simply take too long. Before heading off to town, he figured it’d be a good idea to brush his teeth. He hopped into the bathroom, even taking a quick shower before standing in front of the sink. He took his toothbrush, loaded it with toothpaste, and started brushing. 20 times up, 20 times down, repeat. 20 times right, 20 times left, repeat. He took mouth wash and gargled, before spitting it out and smiling in the mirror. His teeth looked as good as ever. Björg sighed to himself, knowing he’d stalled enough, grabbing his keys. He didn’t necessarily like using his car, not the best for the environment, but the best he could afford. He made his way towards his car. Turning it on, he had the radio turned to a news station, but it wasn’t typically very helpful. The feed kept cutting in and out, but he’d be lying if he said it bothered him. He mostly kept the radio on as background noise, anyway.  
  
   “There’s b-… -outbreak-….. -stay ind-….” The newscaster kept getting cut off, before all that could be heard was static. This was going to be a long drive.  
  
   He’d been driving for what seemed like ages before another house came in view. This must be the neighbours who just moved in. They lived much closer to the city than he did, and he meant to drop by and give them a warm welcome on his way to get groceries before, but he never got a chance to drive down. Well, better late than never. He turned his car off, and hopped out, heading to the door. He knocked, before realizing the door was actually slightly ajar. That’s.. strange. Unless the neighbours were okay with random visitors? In which case, he was sure they wouldn’t mind him coming by to see what was going on.  
  
   “Hello?” He called, peering into the house. It was day, but the house seemed dark and eerie. He furrowed his eyebrows. Was the family out? There was a car that wasn’t his own in the driveway… Somebody had to be home.  
  
   “Hello?” He called again, opening the door a bit farther, “I hope you don’t mind me coming in. I’m not here to cause harm, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m one of your neighbours, but I’m from a little ways out of town.” He hoped his neighbours understood what he was saying with his accent.  
  
   “Hello?” He called again. He hadn’t gotten a response thus far, but maybe-  
Wait. What was that noise?  
  
   His ears perked up, trying to listen for what was happening in the household. He heard… growling? Did his neighbours have a dog? He loved animals! Though this one didn’t seem friendly…  
  
   Just then, someone rounded the corner.  
  
   “Oh, hello- what the?” What greeted him wasn’t exactly… human. He didn’t have time to think before the humanoid creature lunged towards him. He grabbed the first thing to his right, and swung with all his might. Usually he’s not violent, but this situation left him with no choice but to trust his instincts on the fly, and this is what his instincts told him to do. He dropped what he was holding, but the damage had been done. Adrenaline must’ve been coursing through his veins, because he’d knocked the creatures head right off it’s neck with… a baseball bat, it seemed. Björg bit his lip. Whatever it was, it was dead.  
  
   “Ruughhhh…”  
  
   Or not. He jumped slightly away from the head on the ground, but it couldn’t move towards him without the proper limbs, so he calmed himself down to assess the situation. What was this thing? Whatever it was, it seemed… dangerous, if not, at least hostile. Where was this family, and why was this thing in their home? Are there more? He perked up again, listening closely for signs of any other sounds within his hearing range, but no sounds could be heard over the groaning head on the floor. Not being able to tell if there were any others nearby, he kept his baseball bat close to him, and stepped closer to the body. It was a human, but it’s movements didn’t seem to match a living person, and the fact the head is still on the floor and making noises suggests that it isn’t as human as it seems. The body had very stiff movements, as if the joints weren’t really working right. Then something clicked in his head, a sudden epiphany as to what exactly might be going on. He thought it was impossible but… could this be the beginning of zombies? He hoped he was wrong. The zombie movies he’d seen throughout his life had been pretty scary. Just the thought of that kind of outbreak made him want to shudder, but instead he took a step back, keeping his bat close to him. If there were any others nearby, he’d need to be careful. It seemed there was no one else in the house, so it would be the best decision to leave, but… he had to check. Just in case. Bat in hand, he explored the house. He explored every nook and cranny on the main floor, but he found nothing of note, before he found a staircase leading upstairs. He took slow, quiet steps up, trying his best not to alert any nearby zombies he was around. When he reached the top step, he saw two rooms across the hall from one another, and another room with it’s door slightly ajar. From the room closest to him, he could hear… crying? It sounded like it could be a child… Did his neighbours have a kid? They sounded like they’d been through a lot… He didn’t want to scare them, but he wasn’t going to leave this poor child alone. He knocked lightly on the door, and immediately the noise stopped. He frowned to himself. Did he scare them?  
  
   “Excuse me,” his voice light and soft, “I’m not here to hurt you. Are you okay?”  
  
   The child sniffled, before saying from behind the door, “what’s your name..?”  
  
   “I’m Björg! And you are?”  
  
   “Stephanie.”  
  
   “Well, it’s nice to meet you Stephanie. Do you mind opening the door? I promise I don’t bite.”  
  
   There was silence for a moment, then he heard a slight shuffling before the door opened, and a girl peered out at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from the weeping, and she couldn’t be more than 10 years old. He smiled down at her, a warm, pleasant smile, and held out his hand to her.  
  
   “We’ve just met, so it’s polite to shake hands.”  
  
   She nodded and shook his hand, a small smile spreading across her cheeks. He had taken his guard down around this little girl to see if he could help her, so when he saw her eyes widen and smile fade quickly, he remembered what was lurking around the house.  
  
   “Behind you!!” She screamed, and without second thought, Björg swung his baseball bat, hitting the zombie right in the skull. He was trying to breathe and calm himself down. That was a close one. Before he could turn around to face Stephanie again, the zombie made a low growl. He took his bat and swung another time, striking the monster in the head again. This time the zombie got knocked on the ground, and didn’t make any motions to get up.  
  
   Björg moved to face Stephanie again to find she’d backed herself into a corner, cowering. She was holding onto a stuffed teddy bear, burying her face into it. He frowned, and in that same soft voice he’d used earlier, he said, “hey, it’s okay, Stephanie. It’s gone now, okay? It won’t hurt you.”  
  
   She peeked up, and in a voice sounding so small and trembling, she asked, “Did it get you?”  
  
   He hadn’t considered the thought. He didn’t feel hurt… He felt around on his arms and looked at his legs for any blood, and when he didn’t find any marks, he sighed with relief.  
  
   “No, they didn’t get me Stephanie. We’re going to be okay.”  
  
   She nodded, coming a bit closer.  
  
   Björg frowned, thinking about the girl’s parents. Where were they, and why weren’t they taking care of this little girl like they were supposed to? Well, he figured the best person to ask was her.  
  
   “Stephanie… Where are your parents? Why aren’t they with you?”  
  
   She looked down at Björg’s feet, not saying anything.  
  
   “Stephanie?”  
  
   She looked back up at him, before looking back down at his feet, nodding slightly towards the body behind him. Oh. He had just killed one of them.  
  
   “Oh… Stephanie, I’m so sorry. I had no idea..”  
  
   “It’s okay,” she piped up, “that thing wasn’t my dad. My dad was already gone, wasn’t he?”  
  
   Björg wanted to cry for this girl. He couldn’t imagine losing his parents at such a young age.  
  
   “Yes.. You’re right, Stephanie.”  
  
   She looked like she was about ready to burst into tears again, but he couldn’t stand to watch. He crouched down to her level.  
  
   “Stephanie?”  
  
   She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
   “You’re not alone, okay? I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now, and it’s awful, but I’m not going to leave you alone here. I have my car out front. You can come with me. I’ll do my best to take care of you.”  
  
   She sniffled, trying her best to hold back the tears welling up, and she stammered out, “Y-You mean it?”  
  
   Björg smiled at her, “Of course. Let’s go, okay?” He held his hand out towards her, and she stood and came forward, taking his hand in hers. “I’ll keep you safe, Stephanie.”  
  
   He hoped she was comforted by the thought. Being alone right now would be the worst for her. If he hadn’t found her, she’d still be in her room, crying. One of the zombies could’ve gotten to her, or… worse. He didn’t want to think about it.  
He led her down the stairs, before realizing there was the first zombie by the front door. Stephanie hid behind him, and he laid his hand on her head and stroked her hair.  
  
   “It’s okay, Stephanie. They can’t get you.”  
  
   “They can’t…?”  
  
   “Nope. Their head isn’t connected to their body anymore, see? They can’t move from that spot.”  
  
   She looked down at the head, scowling. She let go of Björg’s hand.  
  
   “Stephanie?”  
  
   She went over to the disembodied head, and kicked it with all her might.  
  
   Björg flinched back, “Stephanie?!”  
  
   She looked back at him, before coming over and holding his hand again.  
  
   “I had to… For what it did to my parents.”  
  
   He looked at her, eyes filled with sympathy.  
  
   “I understand. Let’s go, okay?”  
  
   She nodded.  
  
   He escorted her out of the house, hand in hand, and led her to his car.  
  
   “You can hop into the passenger’s seat.”  
  
   “Okay.” She let go of his hand and opened the door, while Björg walked around to the driver’s side and hopped in himself. Before he started the car, Stephanie had already gotten her seatbelt on. He smiled, and backed out of the driveway.  
The thought occured to him that the city would probably be infested by zombies. Was it a good idea to take the chance to go there to get supplies? He wasn’t sure. Maybe it would be best to go home first, just to see what they could stock up on. While he drove, his mind wandered onto thoughts of the little girl in his passenger’s seat. Did she have any other family who could take her? Maybe it’d be best to drop her off with them.  
  
   “Do you have any other family?”  
  
   She looked up and away from the teddy bear she’d been holding. If nothing else, at least she had something to comfort her.  
  
   “I have an uncle, but he lives far away.”  
  
   Björg nodded. Chances were that this girl was going to stay with him for a while then. He didn’t mind that. It was nice to have some company.  
  
   “Do you have any family, mister?”  
  
   “No, it’s just me.”  
  
   She frowned.  
  
   “Where are your parents? Are they.. like mine?”  
  
   “Oh… I hadn’t thought about that. I’m not sure. My parents live far away, like your uncle.”  
  
   She nodded.  
  
   “How far?”  
  
   “They live pretty far away. They live in an entirely different country, actually.”  
  
   She perked up.  
  
   “Really??”  
  
   He smiled at her interest. It wasn’t often people would ask about his background, but he liked talking about it nonetheless. He nodded, still looking at the road ahead of him.  
  
   “They live in a little country called Iceland. Have you heard of it?”  
  
   “I don’t think so.”  
  
   “Well, it’s a very nice place. You should visit the next time you get the chance.”  
  
   Her eyes widened.  
  
   “Can we go now?” She had this certain urgency in her voice so that Björg couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
   “Not now, no,” the excitement in her face had faded, “but if we have the chance, I’d be more than happy to take you there.”  
  
   “When will that be, mister?”  
  
   “Hmm.. I don’t know.”  
  
   He took notice to how she’d kept calling him ‘mister’. He wondered why that was, until a thought occurred to him.  
  
   “Do you find my name a bit hard to pronounce?”  
  
   “… No.” She seemed hesitant, and when he glanced over, he could see her looking down at her teddy bear.  
  
   “Are you telling me the truth, Stephanie?”  
  
   “… No.” This time, even though she was just as hesitant, he could tell she was telling him the truth. He had a certain intuition about this sort of thing.  
  
   “Well… why don’t you come up with a nickname for me? Something you’d find easier.”  
  
   “Okay!” She seemed back to her cheerful self. She took a minute to consult with her teddy bear about the name change, before looking up and declaring Björg’s new name to be, “Sportacus!”  
  
   Björg- er, Sportacus was a bit taken aback.  
  
   “Sportacus?”  
  
   “Yeah! You’re really strong, and the way you swung that bat earlier makes me think you play baseball!”  
  
   Those were some pretty good points. He did like playing baseball.  
  
   “Plus I saw the sports equipment in the backseat.”  
  
   Oh right. He totally forgot that was there. He lived in an area with a bit of forest, and sometimes he’d go to a field within driving distance to play some sports by himself. It was a lot easier to find the ball that way, and it was easier to play the games in general.  
  
   “Well? What do you think, Sportacus?” She seemed excited to hear his evaluation. He smiled.  
  
   “I love it. Sportacus it is.”  
  
   Stephanie cheered, and Sportacus felt the happiest he’d felt all day.  
  
   They started driving into a forest, but the trees weren’t so dense as to block out the sun. It shone through the trees, providing rays of sunlight through the occasional shady area. Sportacus found it peaceful, which was one of the reasons he liked living out in the forest.  
  
   The peacefulness didn’t last long, however, when Stephanie piped up.  
  
   “Do you hear that, Sportacus? I think somebody needs our help!”  
  
   He pulled the car over, turning it off to listen, hearing what sounded like desperate pleas for help.  
  
   “You’re right, Stephanie! We have to hurry, I don’t think they’re far away!”  
  
   He started the car, and pressed on the gas. The car lurched forward, going faster than he’d normally be comfortable driving.  
  
   “Keep your eye out, Stephanie. We don’t want to pass them.”  
  
   Stephanie’s eyes locked on the window, not wanting to look away for even a second should she miss the person screaming for their help. Sportacus kept his eyes out too, just in case the person came up on his side of the car.  
  
   “Over there! I see him!” Stephanie called, and Sportacus pulled over.  
  
   “Stephanie, you stay in here.”  
  
   “But I wanna help.”  
  
   “I don’t want you to be in danger. Stay here, and call for me if you need me.”  
  
   Stephanie pouted, but nodded, looking down at her teddy bear.  
  
   Sportacus hopped out of the car and grabbed something from the back - tennis rackets. Huh. He would need to go back home after this to get better supplies and weapons.  
  
   He could hear the person, and they sounded really desperate. He darted over, tennis rackets in his hands, to find them up in a tree, surrounded by a few zombies. They didn’t seem to notice Sportacus. He’d have to be a little fast, otherwise he might get surrounded. Going in, tennis rackets blazing, probably isn’t the best idea, but at this point he wasn’t sure what else to do. He charged forward, and swung the tennis racket against the zombie’s head. Well, it didn’t do much, but it sure got the zombie’s attention. Maybe this was a bad idea. He couldn’t just leave this person alone, though. He whacked the zombie in the head again, harder this time, and again.  
The zombie was dead already, but it was far from being decommissioned. He couldn’t take these zombies with just a couple of tennis rackets. He hoped the branch would be able to handle holding this person a bit longer while he went to get something more effective. He started running towards the car before he heard, “wait no! Come back!”  
  
   Sportacus didn’t want to leave them, but to properly help he had to get a different weapon.  
  
   He reached the car and opened the back door to grab something like a baseball bat, before he heard Stephanie pipe up from the front.  
  
   “What happened? Are they okay?”  
  
   “There’s a few zombies at the base of the tree, but I couldn’t fight them off with tennis rackets,” he found the baseball bat, “perfect!”  
  
   “When will you be back?”  
  
   “Hopefully soon, Stephanie. Stay here.”  
  
   She hugged her teddy bear closer to her while Sportacus shut the door and ran off, back towards where they heard the cries.  
  
   The zombies had still tried to reach them from the trunk of the tree, but it looked like the branch might give out soon. Sportacus had to act now, or else this potential new companion would become zombie fodder. He charged in, swinging his baseball bat as hard as he could. It was over surprisingly quickly - the bat was a lot more effective than the tennis rackets, that’s for sure. What he saw at his feet were a group of unmoving zombies, and when he checked around himself, he noticed there were no bites or scratch marks. That was lucky. He looked up at the person on the branch. The branch seemed loose, like soon it would lose it’s grip on the tree because of the extra weight. Sportacus held out his arms.  
  
   “Jump!”  
  
   The person on the branch seemed confused.  
  
   “What?!”  
  
   “Jump! I’ll catch you!”  
  
   “No, I’m-I’m good. I’m good up here.”  
  
   “What?? Why won’t you jump?”  
  
   “Because I’m fine! The zombies couldn’t get me up here, and I don’t want to jump.”  
  
   “Listen, that branch can’t support you. Either you jump, or the branch breaks!”  
  
   As if on cue, the branch snapped. There was a surprised yelp, before the person in the tree landed in Sportacus’ arms. Luckily, Sportacus was strong enough so that he didn’t drop them. They seemed in shock, still trying to process what happened, before they said, “let go of me!”  
  
   So, with that, Sportacus dropped them on the ground and they landed with a thud.  
  
   “Ow!”  
  
   “You said to let go.”  
  
   The person got up, brushing themself off.  
  
   “I meant put me down, not drop me!”  
  
   “You know, a thank you would be appreciated.”  
  
   “I’m not going to thank you for dropping me!”  
  
   “No, I meant a thank you for saving you.”  
  
   “Oh…” They trailed off before muttering, “thanks for that.”  
  
   “You’re welcome,” he held out his hand, “I’m Sportacus.”  
  
   The person in front of him didn’t seem amused or impressed.  
  
   “Sportacus? What kind of a name is that?”  
  
   “A good one. What’s your name?”  
  
   They scoffed at him, before announcing, “My name is Robbie.”  
  
   “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Robbie,” Sportacus stuck out his hand for a handshake for the second time, but Robbie didn’t seem like they’d want to.  
  
   “Right, anyways,” Robbie interjected, “if that’s all, I should be on my way.”  
  
   Sportacus furrowed his brow.  
  
   “Where are you going? Up another tree? Robbie, you can’t stay up there forever.”  
  
   Robbie scowled more than they were before, before saying, “watch me.”  
  
   Robbie turned their back on Sportacus before he grabbed their shoulder, trying to get their attention. Well, he got their attention, but they just swatted his hand away before he could say anything. That didn’t deter him though. Before they could walk away, he said, “listen, what happens if another horde comes? You’ll be stuck up there, and there’s no guarantees I’ll be back to save you again next time.”  
  
   They stopped in their tracks, heaving a sigh before turning back to Sportacus, arms crossed.  
  
   “Why do you care?” They were looking directly at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
   “Well… why shouldn’t I care? Survivors should stick together if we want any hope in surviving, you know?”  
  
   Robbie looked like they were really debating with themself, before, while still keeping their grumpy persona, they said, “don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  
  
   Sportacus cheered to himself, and beamed a huge smile at them.  
  
   “The car’s this way. Come along!”  
  
   Robbie followed him, and while maybe it was just their persona, they had a slight edge to them.  
  
   “Are you alright?”  
  
   Without missing a beat, they said, “I’m fine.”  
  
   “Really? Because that sure must have been scary. I can’t imagine-”  
  
   They cut him off by saying an abrupt, “I don’t want to think about it.”  
  
   Sportacus rubbed his neck, “sorry. I was just trying to sympathize.”  
  
   “Well, I don’t need your sympathy.”  
  
   “You sure are wired up, aren’t you?”  
  
   “Do you blame me?” They put on a tone that made it seem like they couldn’t believe what they were hearing, considering this Sportawhatever was there when it happened.  
  
   “No, I don’t blame you. It’d be normal to feel pretty tense in our situation.”  
  
   Robbie shook their head.  
  
   “Whatever. Where’s the car?”  
  
   “Right there.” Sportacus was looking ahead, the car in his sight.  
  
   “Oh thank-” and then their eyes locked onto the girl in the front seat, “what?!”  
  
   Sportacus raised an eyebrow.  
  
   “What?”  
  
   “You never told me you brought a little girl with you!”  
  
   “I didn’t know I had to tell you.”  
  
   Robbie sighed with a discontent that seemed a bit over the top.  
  
   “Well, I brought a little girl with me.”  
  
   “It’s too late to tell me now!”  
  
   Sportacus shrugged.  
  
   “Does this mean I have to sit in the back?” They asked.  
  
   And sat in the back they did. Arms crossed and with a scowl rivaled by no other, they looked out the window, watching the trees pass them by.  
  
   Sportacus stared straight ahead, sometimes looking at the mirror to check on the disgruntled person in his back seat. He knew there wouldn’t be much more time until they reached his home, and he hoped they wouldn’t run into anyone else in trouble on the way. He didn’t have anymore room in his back seat, and knowing him, he might not have room in the trunk either. Besides, being in the trunk in the dark? If he had to fit somebody back there, he hoped they at least wouldn’t be claustrophobic. He checked the mirror again, noticing that this time, their companion seemed even more tense than before. Shouldn’t they be less tense, considering Sportacus saved them from the zombies earlier?  
  
   “Hey,” he piped up, “you okay back there?”  
  
   Robbie visibly jumped, before saying, “What?? Oh, uh, yeah. I’m fine.”  
  
   “Okay, it’s just… you seem pretty tense.”  
  
   “Me? Tense? No, I’m fine.”  
  
   Stephanie decided to pitch in with, “you don’t look fine.”  
  
   Robbie scowled in her direction, “I wasn’t talking to you.”  
  
   She stuck her tongue out in his direction, and before things could escalate, Sportacus said, “hey, stop it, you two. We’re almost there and I don’t want to have to turn this car around.”  
  
   Man, he never thought he’d be in a position to say that, but he’s always kind of wanted to.  
  
   “Listen, Robbie, we’re just worried about you. We’re all in a really stressful situation, so it’s okay if you’re anxious.”  
  
   Robbie’s face softened a bit at his words, “really. I’m fine.”  
  
   “Sure, whatever you say,” Stephanie piped up again.  
  
   “Stephanie,” Sportacus wanted to stop another argument before it started, but Stephanie looked like she was having fun. Robbie? Not so much.  
  
   “Are we there yet?” They asked, looking about ready to duck and roll out of the car should it take any longer than a couple of minutes.  
  
   “Almost,” Sportacus said, “just a few more minutes up the road.”


End file.
